This application relates to an improved In-floor Access pit system consisting of a frame, cover and liner to form a unit for permitting access into subtergrade voids where the primary use, but not limited to, electrical wiring, refrigeration piping, water piping, air ducts, and other mechanicals are located, and is a Continuation of my earlier application Ser. No. 07/867,406, filed on Apr. 13, 1992, entitled Improved In-Floor Access Pit Frame And Cover System, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein.
The prior art is typified by an in-floor access pit in supermarkets, convenience stores, and other retail establishments and the likes which are designed to provide needed access to under-floor mechanicals, particularly those adjacent to the refrigerated display fixtures where these mechanicals exist. The prior accepted practice for providing in-floor pits or voids was to construct on site as one of the schedule processes in the construction of the building. The construction of these access pits consists of materials such as concrete block or poured concrete with a steel top cover fitted to cover this opening in the concrete floor. Forming or constructing these access areas becomes laborious and time consuming, alignment of the steel top cover during installation was critical with respect to the final floor finish, and extended labor was exhausted in order to provide this within needed tolerance for an appealing finish. One such problem associated with the as mentioned alignment is floor finishing material such as vinyl tile, ceramic tile, quarry tile or the likes will tend to break along the edges when poor alignment is entailed.